This invention concerns a process permitting the insertion of a thin electronic label with a flat face into the wall of an object made by hot plastic transformation (injection molding or compression, rotational molding, or blowing) under pressure of thermotransformable plastic materials, particularly ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene), polyurethanes, and polyolefins, such as polypropylene or polyethylene (particularly high-density polyethylenexe2x80x94HDPE). In the following we will use the term xe2x80x9cmoldingxe2x80x9d to refer to any thermotransformation that occurs in a mold, whether it is true molding or blowing. The inserted label makes it possible to identify the object containing it at a distance and without contact; this is particularly desirable when the objects identified must be authenticated or sorted. It is introduced without the need for modifying either the injection process or the injection device. The items in question are diverse, and may be containers (tubes, garbage cans, flasks, and bottles), pallets, vehicle components (shield, dashboards), and works of art.
Based on the documents WO 93 24381 A, NL 9 400 402 A or FR 2 697 801 A, it is known that we can identify an object by an electronic label placed on the object or incorporated into it. The first two documents give information for incorporating a transponder or electronic label into a relatively thick wall of the object at the time of molding. More specifically, according to the document WO 93 24381 A, the label is enclosed beforehand in a protective casing to protect it from the molding temperatures and pressures. This casing is placed directly on a wall of the mold by means of a slit in the mold, or is held between the two walls of the mold by permanent or temporary pins.